Cutting tools can be provided with cutting edges that are configured to perform, in particular, front and/or back chamfering cutting operations. It is noted that front chamfering, also known simply as chamfering, refers to beveling a top edge of a work-piece, while back chamfering refers to beveling a bottom edge of a work-piece.
Some such cutting tools are milling cutting tools with chamfering cutting inserts releasably attached thereto. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,643 and 7,713,005 B2.
Other such cutting tools are milling cutting tools that are integrally formed. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, US 2014/0341661 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,991 B2
Yet other cutting tools are turning cutting tools, typically boring bars, with chamfering cutting inserts releasably attached thereto. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,401 B2 and WO 98/01249.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a new and improved rotary milling cutter for front and back chamfering.
It is a further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a rotary milling cutter having at least one chamfering cutting insert releasably attached thereto.
It is a yet further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a rotary milling cutter having at least one chamfering cutting insert that is indexable with an increased number of indexable positions.
It is a yet still further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a rotary milling cutter that can perform non-hole chamfering and hole chamfering.